1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weightlifting device, more particularly to a weightlifting device that simplifies attachment and detachment of weight plates to and from a handle member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dumbbell includes a handle member, a set of weight plates that are attached removably to the handle member, and a pair of spin locks, each of which is threadedly engaged to a respective one of opposite end portions of the handle member for retaining the weight plates on the handle member.
The aforementioned conventional dumbbell is disadvantageous in that attachment and detachment of the weight plates to and from the handle member is relatively complex.